


Home

by LinkIsANerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Flowers, Fluff, Home, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkIsANerd/pseuds/LinkIsANerd
Summary: Jesse’s mother had once taken a particular flower into her care, and decades later, Jesse finds that they never fail to remind him of home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Oh my, this is about a year old now? Sorry about the rushed ending! Past me wasn't the best at writing dialogue

He would catch glimpses of them behind the glass panes of flower shop windows, among varieties of other seedlings clustered in gardens, bordering travel-worn roads spotted with overgrown vegetation, woven into the hair of young villagers as if they were halos born from the earth, and bundled in mosaics – sculpted and cultivated over forest floors by nature’s hands. 

He could picture his mother’s form around the flowers, tenderly gracing their petals, and he could hear her soft voice whispering lullabies to them on a passing breeze.

Upon closer inspection, the faint, sweet smell would envelope him and transport him back to a time and place with windowsills overrun by the sort and the vision of his mother watering them in her work clothes before the start of a long day. He could so clearly see her smiling as she nurtured them. He could feel her love and compassion for the unlucky flora left to die in a foreign climate. She believed in their perseverance and raised them in conditions that they would never have survived in on their own. 

Seeing them now, in a corner of the world where they were as common as the blades of grass under his feet, it was breathtaking to experience the memories of a rickety, little southern home and every fiber of a being he held so dear to his heart in their mere presence.  


As he traveled, by foot or by train, his eyes would wander to the vibrancy of their colors dotted amongst the trees. They eased his worries, as if they were the gentle eyes of a loved one watching over him on his journeys. He even found himself stopping near a patchwork of them every now and again, to enjoy their company and whistle old songs from his childhood. He couldn’t afford to give in to nostalgia anymore, but for this he found himself making an exception – for all of the bittersweet sensations that they stirred in him.  


-  


Once his travels became truly purposeful again with the reinstatement of Overwatch, fate brought someone into his life whom, after years of awkward tiptoeing dances around unspoken feelings and fear of the unknown, came to be his closest companion and greatest love. 

This person brought a sense of serenity and warmth to his existence that felt familiar and comforting. It was a homey feeling that very few things were able to bring him. Whether it was the aura of love between them or the feeling of safety in his dearest’s arms, or both, it was undeniable that being in Hanzo’s presence felt like he had finally come home for the first time since he left his childhood residency for the Deadlock Gang. 

When he was with Hanzo, the happy memories that he harbored finally seemed to be enough when weighed against the daunting nightmares of his mistakes. Hanzo was once as broken as he had been, but now, together, they were learning to mend themselves. With each baby step that they took by one another’s side, they grew stronger in self and as a pair. It became easier and easier to open up, to share their feelings, to come to terms with their regrets, and to begin to make peace with aspects of their lives that had haunted them for so long. They still had a long way to go, but the progress that they made thus far had changed their lives for the better.  


_  


Jesse rose one morning from a long, well-deserved, post-mission slumber to the rays of a hot morning sun peaking through an open window. Streaks of golden sunshine cascaded over the makeshift bed and left his skin pleasantly warm. The space to his left was empty, not much to his surprise this late in the morning. He slumped out of bed, letting the heat of the day cover him fully. He was groggy and his muscles still felt strained from the exertion of yesterday’s escapades. 

He peaked out of the window, stretching aching limbs and yawning, to see the greenery of the world around their hideaway. Light danced through the canopy of leaves overhead and shown most brightly through a large gap, allowing the sun direct access to the hut.  


Birds danced together on slender branches, singing their “good morning”. Their music was soothing and Jesse smiled to himself as he watched their wings flutter with each shift from branch to branch. He leaned into the creaky frame of the window, soaking in the atmosphere. Sleep still hung heavy in his eyes, and he shifted awkwardly in hopes of relieving the dull pain in his body. He tried to focus on the gentle lull of the environment to wake himself and to serve as a distraction from his aching form.  


After a few minutes, Jesse turned away from the window, the growing hunger in his stomach stronger than his desire to bask in the outdoors. Nature would still be there after a good meal.  


He made his way through the bedroom’s doorway, rubbing his lower back absentmindedly. He quickly found himself in the provisional kitchen. Hanzo stood by the counter, his back to Jesse. The island table and the counter tops were covered in fresh groceries and the beginnings of breakfast. Hanzo, having heard Jesse amble in, turned to him with a gentle look in his eyes and a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  


“Good morning, Jesse. I hope that you slept well,” He said, setting a wooden spoon down, “I was going to wake you after I finished preparing breakfast.”  


“Well, it certainly wasn’t the worst sleep I ever had,” Jesse answered, grinning back, “And you didn’t mention any plans to cook, let alone get all this shopping done this morning.”  


A majority of the items peaking out of the paper bags littering the kitchen and those laid out for use seemed to be many of Jesse’s favorites.  


“You’re spoiling me, darlin’,” Jesse added, strolling over to wrap his arms around his archer’s waist and rest his head against his shoulder.  


“Am I not allowed to surprise you?” Hanzo answered, leaning into the touch. He reached a hand up to run his fingers through Jesse’s thick hair.  


“Hmm I suppose I don’t mind,” Jesse admitted with a laugh, enjoying the contact.  


He felt warmth from each place their bodies touched, encouraging him to close more space between them. Jesse pressed further against Hanzo and snuggled his way into the crook of his neck. Short stubble rubbed against them both, and his heart sang to the sound of Hanzo’s scoff and light chuckle that followed.  


Hanzo turned into the embrace to envelope Jesse in return. The archer ran both of his hands across the expanse of Jesse’s back. The touch was pleasant in the familiarity and gentleness of it, as well as the soothing effects it left on his aching muscles. Jesse hummed appreciatively and stooped lower to graze a kiss against Hanzo’s collarbone. Hanzo pressed a kiss to the cowboy’s forehead in kind.  


As Jesse pulled back to get a good look at Hanzo’s face, Hanzo kept his hands firmly in place, driving the pain away with calculated touches. Jesse hummed appreciatively and peppered a few more chaste kisses wherever he could reach.  


In the midst of his administrations, a familiar item caught Jesse’s eye from over the archer’s shoulder. Hanzo’s hands stopped and found rest on Jesse’s waist as his eyes followed the gunslinger’s. The softness in his eyes was all the more intense when he looked to Jesse again.  


“I came across them when I was in town. They are not the fanciest gift, but I thought you might like them,” Hanzo explained, “I thought of you when I saw them.”  


A faint, rosy tint spread over his cheeks and ears. His gaze held strong though, not breaking their eye contact.  


Jesse looked back and forth between Hanzo and the beautiful, flower-filled vase on the counter. After gaping soundlessly for a moment, he smiled even brighter than before, his eyes crinkling at the corners where years of laughter molded his skin.  


A wave of pure affection and serenity rushed over the room. The cowboy felt a blissful sense of pleasant contentment; a feeling of love and hope, foundations and new possibilities, happiness and sureness, protection and comfort. He was a boy again sitting in his mother’s kitchen, listening to old country tunes and surrounded by the heat and heady smells of a house in New Mexico. He was also a rested man wrapped in the arms of his other half, alone in their secret corner of the world.  


“Thank you, sugar,” He mumbled pulling Hanzo in tight again. He closed his eyes and took a moment to soak in every bit of Hanzo that he could.  


He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just something short to get me back in the swing of things. I hope you liked it!  
> (I revised this at 2 am, so sorry if I missed any mistakes)  
>   
> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want! -  
> main: [LinkIsANerd](http://linkisanerd.tumblr.com/)  
> art blog: [LinkIsANerdArt](http://linkisanerdart.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 


End file.
